


The Merchant's Daughters: Nihandria

by flickawhip



Series: The Merchant's Daughters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catriona and her girls. Part 2.RP Fic.





	The Merchant's Daughters: Nihandria

The second of the girls that Catriona chose to visit was Nihandria. Nihandria had been the one to break as her father spoke, crumbling and crying, falling to her knees when her father left. She was the delicate child. Nihandria had been the one to seem terrified. Her sisters, even Elina, had settled easily. Catriona's sister had come to find Nihandria, startled enough to call in on her sister to tell her Nihandria needed her. Catriona had gone to Nihandria's rooms instantly. 

"Nihandria?"

She had entered, stunned to find the girl stood at the window, clearly crying. 

"Darling girl... what on earth is the matter?"

Nihandria turned and looked at her, her tears old and new clear for all to see on her face. Catriona's breath caught in her throat and she moved closer, taking the girl's hands gently in her own, stroking them gently with her own. 

"Speak to me, my darling... I will not harm you."

"H....Hold me."

Nihandria whimpered. Catriona smiled softly, gently pulling the girl into her arms, stroking her back gently. 

"It's okay baby girl.... I've got you."

Nihandria murred and buried her face into Catriona's shoulder. Catriona smiled softly. 

"Good girl."

Nihandria murred again. 

"Trust me, my little one?"

Nihandria murred once more and nodded. 

"Let me take you to bed?"

"Well....it was what you bought us for..."

"That isn't why, my dove... I just wish to see you happy..."

"You....do not wish to satisfy your sexual needs on us? Am I that unattractive?"

"No... No my Sweet girl..."

Catriona soothed gently. 

"I do find you incredibly attractive, I just have no wish to push you."

"Then....take me."

"Are you sure?"

Nihandria nodded firmly. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I'll scream it."

Catriona smiled, moving to kiss her gently. Nihandria mewed softly. 

"Okay little one?"

"Yes...keep going."

"Undress for me Darling..."

Nihandria mewed and did as she was asked. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Tell me Nia... would you like to undress me?"

"If you would grant my unworthy self such an honor My lady."

"Nia..."

Catriona sighed, moving to kiss her gently. 

"My darling girl... I don't buy those I feel unworthy."

Her voice softened further. 

"Yes, you may undress me."

Nihandria smiled and began to undress her. Catriona smiled, letting the girl undress her. Nihandria soon had Catriona naked. 

"So... come here..."

Nihandria drew closer. Catriona kissed her softly. Nihandria murred into the kiss. Catriona smiled, moving to gently cup and caress the girl's breasts. Nihandria murred louder. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Catriona smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Nihandria quivered and mewed needily. Catriona smiled and moved to tease her clit. Nihandria mewled loudly. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Oh Please Yes."

Catriona smiled, slowly pushing inwards, unable to hide her slight wince as she felt Nihandria's hymen tear painfully fast. 

"Oh Darling Girl..."

Her voice was tender even as she moved to kiss Nihandria, soon easing further inwards, setting a slow pace. 

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts."

A pause then. 

"Just ride it out Baby girl, it won't hurt for too long..."

Silent tears ran down Nihandria's face but she nodded and tried to ride the pain out. Catriona slowly moved to settle the pace a little faster, her free hand cupping Nihandria's cheek, her kiss soft and tender. 

"My Nia."

She murmured gently. 

"My Sweet Girl."

Nihandria was soon mewing back at Catriona. 

"Better, Sweet girl?"

"Yes."

Catriona slowly upped her pace. Nihandria was soon bucking her hips and mewling loudly. 

"Come for me Nia."

Nihandria cried out and came.


End file.
